Roommates
by Asha-Blue18
Summary: Helga and Arnold are college roommates. While Arnold continues to date Lila, Helga has been dating up a storm. Can these two be more, or will they just stay roommates? **I hate summaries**
1. Chapter 1

**Roommates**

Helga and Arnold are college roommates.

While Arnold continues to date Lila, Helga has been dating up a storm.

Can these two be more, or will they just stay roommates?

**I hate summaries**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hey Arnold, hence why this story is here on FFNET.**

* * *

Arnold watched as his roommate growled in frustration for what seemed like the nth time that day, darting from room to room in their tiny apartment. She started from her room, to the open kitchen, then the bathroom, the living room, their hallway closet, the dining area, then the living room again, finally coming full circle when she re-entered her room with a frustrated snarl.

She did all this while muttering what sounded like long and colorful profanities under her breath he couldn't quite catch.

Arnold secretly wished she would speak a little louder.

It had been major surprise for him the day he found out that he had come to _appreciate_ and even _like_ his roommate's own special brand of humor, her wit enabling her to come up with some of the best and most descriptive curse words he's ever heard, even if they were about him.

Needless to say though, his girlfriend and best friend were not pleased, his best friend even accusing him of having Stockholm Syndrome - which he thought was a bit much.

He could chalk up his tolerance to _years and years_ of experience though.

A few minutes passed before Helga stalked back to the common area, still pissed, and headed straight to the hallway closet for the second time. He didn't bother hiding the small smile that played out on his lips when he saw her reach out for the light pink pea coat he had given her for Christmas a few years back, patting it gently before she put it on. _She likes it_ , he thought a little smugly, _even if she doesn't say it_.

The smile turned into a wince when Helga grabbed the purse Lila had given her violently and wrenched it open without a second thought.

He finally cleared his throat, "What are you looking for?"

"I can't find my damn keys!" she huffed without looking at him, getting distracted by a ping on her phone. "Ugh, and this douchenozzle just earned his stupid nickname, I mean, _criminy,_ is it so hard to understand that I _lost my fucking keys?_ "

Arnold raised an eyebrow, "Hot date?"

"Yep, or it will be if I could just get out of this apartment," she replied forcefully as she threw down a second purse before picking up another. _Just how many purses could one girl have anyway?_

He wondered for a bit how she could already have a date when they were only a few weeks into the new term, but the reminder came quickly when he got a good look at her. Oh yeah, it was because Helga G Pataki got _hot_ \- Gerald's words, not his.

Even with the blood curdling expression currently on her face, he had to admit that he agreed with the assessment. Helga had become, to put it mildly, _extremely attractive._

He watched as she tossed her hair nonchalantly to the side, the blond locks tumbling down in shiny waves. She was wearing a short, velvet, fitted black dress that had thin straps and stopped just halfway down her thighs, paired with a matching black velvet choker that had a small heart pendant dangling from it on her neck, black opaque tights on her legs, and black, heeled, ankle boots on her feet – a _Helga-date_ outfit.

"Do you need help?" he finally offered, but she shook her head no.

"Don't bother, I'll find them eventually," she gestured towards his messy desk, "You just go back to your Freudian Theories and those fascinating tidbits about subconscious _sexual_ urges," He felt his cheeks heat up at her suggestive tone, though he had just been going through that – but it just seemed like she was suggesting something else entirely. He rolled his eyes, willing his stupid blush to disappear, but she must have noticed because she chuckled. "Well gosh football head, we're all adults here, there's no need for the blushing virgin act,"

Huffing at her, he got up from his spot on the floor for a drink. " _Ugh_ , Helga," he muttered and got a snort in reply. He stuck his tongue out at her childishness.

Opening the fridge for a Yahoo Soda, he all but forgot his embarrassment when he saw what was in there –her keys right next to the milk and the Nutella jar. He bit his lip to stop from laughing. Leave it to Helga to leave her keys in the weirdest places.

"Hey, Helga, did you try the fridge?" He closed the fridge, Yahoo soda in hand, and walked back to his spot on the coffee table. She fixed him a look.

"And why would it be in the fridge, football head? "

"Just go look, Helga,"

Scowling, she stumbled into the kitchen to do just that, pointedly letting him know all the while that she would never be so stupid to leave her keys in the stupid fridge, "Oh,"

Arnold took one look at her face and finally let loose the very hearty laugh that had been threatening to escape. It got even worse when he looked into her face again and registered her glare. She scoffed at him but remained standing there, fridge door still open, keys now dangling in her hand. Her face was all red.

"Don't you have a date to catch?" he managed out between giggles, making her eyes widen.

"Oh god, I'm late!" And with that she sprinted to her room one last time to spritz on her usual perfume before sprinting back out, "Don't wait up for me, geek bait,"

Like a dose of cold water, he stopped laughing, taking a deep breath to regain his composure. His voice was serious as he replied, "You _know_ I will, so don't be _too_ late because I have a test tomorrow at 9 A.M.,"

Now, he didn't mean to give her a curfew or anything, but he worried. He's always looked out for Helga, ever since they were kids, so the thought that she would be with out some guy she just met would keep him parked where he was till she got home anyway. "Also, I know you tell your dates to just meet you there, so please take the Packard,"

She rolled her eyes, "Not necessary,"

He clicked his tongue in irritation, "Come on Helga, just accept it. I'd feel better knowing you didn't have to wait long for a taxi or something,"

"Whatever you say," she spun around and gave him a dismissive wave, but to his relief went to get his car keys on the shelf. Before she could fully step through the threshold though, she stopped, and, with one hand propping the door open, looked back at him with a frown, "But seriously, football head, don't wait up, I don't want to be the reason you get a headache tomorrow,"

He shook his head stubbornly, "I'll be right here, Helga,"

" _Fine_ , but it's your funeral when you catch us all hot and heavy later," He choked on his drink. _Evil. She was evil._

"I'll manage," he bit out in response.

"You do that. Bye football head,"

"Bye," he sighed, watching the door finally close behind her.

With a last sigh, he got up to walk back to the fridge, this time pulling out a bottle of Heineken, suddenly craving something a little stronger than a Yahoo. He took a large gulp of the beer as he plopped back down onto his spot on the floor and finally picked up his notes again. If he drank a little more than was necessary from their beer stash that night, he didn't notice.

* * *

XXXXXX

* * *

Helga quietly stepped into the apartment, clutching her keys in a fist so they didn't jingle.

If she knew Arnold, which she did, then he'd be right where he said he would be.

It was all for nothing though, because contrary to what she told him earlier, the truth was that there was no way she'd ever allow him to catch her hot and heavy with some guy, least of all, _Ron,_ her date that night. Not when she was only agreeing to these dates to distract herself from _him_.

She sighed a little sadly, cursing herself for agreeing to room with him in the first place, nevermind that Arnold could cook, did his share of the chores, and even lent her his car on occasion. Living with him just ensured that she'd never have a love life, cursed to secretly pine for him forever.

 _Funnily enough, nine-year old Helga would have loved this setup_ , she thought, chuckling drily at her hopeless situation. Unfortunately for twenty-year old Helga, being this close to Arnold almost twenty-four seven when they weren't even dating meant that she has to physically restrain herself sometimes before she did something so stupid as to jump him.

She had still yet to find another man who could get under her skin like Arnold could, not for a lack of trying.

She scowled as she thought of the horrible date she just ran away from. _And he had seemed so decent,_ she thought, oh how wrong she was. The horribleness started about two minutes into the date, when Ron had berated her for being late, condescension in his voice. It only went downhill from there when he proceeded to lay his filthy hands all over her throughout their dinner, even after she had told to cut it out multiple times.

Finally, after a third brush with her chest and a slap on her butt, she had slapped his face so hard she could've sworn his head went backwards. The night ended with her marching back to Arnold's Packard in a huff and driving home. Thank god she always insisted on bringing her own ride, and that Arnold was continuously offering his.

She smiled as she reached the main living area and saw Arnold just as he said - on the floor with his back to the couch. Exactly where she left him. Only now he was leaning forward, his head nestled in his arms, on top of the mess of papers. He was snoring lightly, muttering what she thought were Psychology notes in his sleep.

 _Honey, I'm home,_ she thought bitterly, watching him. How was it fair that her blond haired angel could be this close to her and yet completely off-limits at the same time?

For a moment she considered leaving him there for the night just for spite, but then stopped when she realised that he'd feel better about his test the next day if he were to wake up in his own bed. Sighing, she decided to do what any good roommate would do, or at least what she thought they would do. She walked to him and crouched down, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Hey football head,"

He groaned but remained asleep even as she nudged him a little harder in the arm. Losing patience, she stepped over and behind him and started to lift him up from the armpits. That finally jostled him a little and he opened his eyes, "H-Helga?" she heard him whisper hoarsely, voice heavy from sleep. The warm, husky tone sent shivers down her spine.

She nodded and walked to his side, snatching his phone from the table as she passed, and gestured for him to put his arm around her shoulder, "Come on football head, let me take you to bed,"

* * *

XXXXXX

* * *

Arnold let out a blissful sigh once his head hit the pillow. He felt more than saw Helga tuck him in, pulling up his blanket to his chin. He smiled as her hair tickled his nostrils.

It was an intimate moment, one he was already used to.

He felt her pat his shoulder goodnight and immediately reached for her arm. She turned back to him.

"So, no hot date then?" he whispered as nonchalantly as possible.

She smiled and shook her head no, "I guess not,"

Without first thinking of his words, he heard himself whisper, "That's good," and cringed a little at how that sounded - like anything other than a roommate, to be honest. He blushed when he felt her gently ruffle his hair, but continued, "Did you have fun though?"

She sighed, removing her hand from his head, "He was a jerk but don't worry, I handled it," Arnold chuckled. Of course she did. She's always been a strong person. He watched intently as she picked up his phone, gave it a quick glance, and then placed it back on his nightstand.

 _Yes, Helga, I've already activated my alarm,_ he thought with amusement, but still found it quite touching that she even bothered. It wasn't her responsibility after all. After she was done, she wiggled out of his hold and smiled, "Well, goodnight football head"

He smiled, his eyes drooping as sleep crept back, but not before he whispered, "Goodnight Helga,"

It was a good night.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone! Oh gosh can you believe that I just watched the Jungle Movie now? I used to be so obsessed with this pairing when I was younger, and whaddaya know? That obsession just came back with full force.**

 **A few things though, in this story, The Jungle Movie just never happened. Arnold still has no parents, and nope, he has never figured out his feelings for Helga. The Hey Arnold Movie happened though, so there's that. Also, this isn't going to be a long story - maybe four chapters tops.**

 **Hope you all like this. Review if you will!**

 **\- ASHA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Roommates**

Helga and Arnold are college roommates.

While Arnold continues to date Lila, Helga has been dating up a storm.

Can these two be more, or will they just stay roommates?

**I hate summaries**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hey Arnold, hence why this story is here on FFNET.**

* * *

Arnold sighed as he pulled a tuft of his own hair to his face, oblivious to everything but his own reflection. He just couldn't understand why, for the life of him, he was being so difficult. He had never been a difficult person, always choosing to go along instead of resorting to arguments to get his way, so why now?

He sighed and resisted the urge to bang his head repeatedly onto the glass. _It's such a small thing_ , he thought, _just a simple hairstyle change_. _Why am I being so unreasonable about this?_

The _Argument –_ yes it's become bad enough to warrant uppercase letters – had started out so simple, just a suggestion from his longtime girlfriend, Lila, back when they met up for lunch two weeks ago.

 _"Arnold baby!" Lila gushed, her pace quickening as she raced into his arms, "Sorry I'm ever so late,"_

 _Arnold smiled and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, shaking his head slightly to indicate how_ _not_ _mad he was, "It's all good, babe. Ready for lunch?"_

 _She nodded but paused for a bit to wave back at her friends, who oohed and aahed at her ever so attentive boyfriend, making him a little self-conscious but pleased all the same. He looked back as well to wave, registering that there seemed to be a guy he didn't know with her friends. Said guy gave him a look before waving as well, "Who's the new guy, babe?" he asked once Lila and he were out of earshot._

 _She smiled, "Oh that's a new transfer to our class, Alex Muse," she said, and started gushing about how the new guy had become fast friends with her group, and how he was this cool boy with a motorcycle who just so happened to be taking management classes just like she was. He nodded and mostly listened to her, not really caring about Alex at all, but glad that Lila made another friend. "Oh and he wears his hair gelled and combed back and my friends ever so slightly suggested that it would look so good on you too baby," She put a hand to his hair, running her fingers through the strands._

 _He shrugged. His hair has always been messy, but it wasn't really something he ever considered changing about himself, "Your friends said that?"_

 _She nodded, "They think you are ever so handsome, which I wholeheartedly agree with baby, but they also think your hair is maybe a little too messy all the time, it really removes from your neat look,"_

 _He frowned slightly but let it go just as quickly, "I guess so. I just never had the urge to change it, you know?" He ran a hand through his hair before turning to look at Lila, who had turned away from him, "It's just more me, I guess,"_

 _He heard her sigh, "Yes, but I was ever so convinced that your hair gelled and combed back would look so handsome too. It could be like a new you,"_

 _Arnold felt a stab of annoyance but tamped it down, "Yeah, maybe, I'll think about it okay?" He smiled, wishing she would just drop it, at least for the day._

 _Lila replied by shaking herself off his arms and scoffing, "That's the same as saying you will never do it, Arnold baby,"_

 _He frowned then, unable to hide it anymore, "I said I'll think about it, babe, don't be so upset,"_

 _"I'm upset because you're being ever so difficult about this, it's just hair," she bit back, her voice rising as she got angrier with him. She flipped her long auburn hair at him deliberately - hair which she now wore loose, shorter, and straighter._

 _He inhaled deeply and blew it back out to calm himself before replying, "Come on Lila, just because your friends said it was nice doesn't mean I have to change it just like that, right?" A frustrated scowl left her throat at the mention of her friends. Lila thought the world of them. He winced at his blunt words all of a sudden._

 _"Oh, so now you're saying I should not listen to my friends at all?" she said acidly. He sighed. No that was not at all what he was trying to say, but curse him for not having the gift of eloquence with words._

 _"That's not what I meant, Lils," he said as calmly as possible, "I'm just saying that maybe we shouldn't change things so easily_ _just because_ _our friends told us to," she let out another frustrated sound._

 _Stepping further back and lengthening the distance between them, Lila shook her head, "You are ever so annoying right now,"_

 _"Hey," he said placidly, sighing, wondering how things could have escalated to this point so quickly. What were they even fighting about? He raised both his hands in surrender, "Calm down. I said I'll think about it, okay, now come on babe, let's have lunch,"_

 _She didn't look calm at all, "And I just said that_ _maybe_ _to you means you will_ _never_ _do it," she crossed her arms on her chest, fuming, making him feel so guilty for making her mad. For some reason though, Arnold really_ _didn't want to relent, not this time. He sighed, which for some reason made her even madder, "Ugh, you know what, you go have lunch with whoever and I'll go with my friends, the same friends who care about me and don't deserve your harsh words about them," and without waiting for him to reply, Lila had stomped off, breaking into a run to catch up with her friends._

 _He scratched at his nape, feelings of shock, annoyance, guilt and disappointment warring in his insides. Why did he have to be so unreasonable?_

He sighed to himself, running a hand roughly through the offending body part. The fight didn't end that day, or for the rest of the week. Every time he tried to talk to Lila she would take one look at his still messy hair, scoff, and walk away from him. It had gotten to a point where he would stalk her outside her building, where she shared an apartment with two other girls, just for the chance to talk to her, until the doorman finally threw him out.

After eight days of the silent treatment, he finally cornered Lila after her last class and begged for her forgiveness, ending with him asking her out to dinner for an ' _I'm Sorry, I'm an Idiot'_ date, promising to follow the hairstyle she had suggested.

He sighed in frustration, willing himself to just man up and do it.

"Hey bucko," He turned at the voice, "I have been listening to you sigh and whine for the past hour, and it's seriously messing with my concentration. _Please_ keep it _down_ ," Helga was hunched over her pink laptop on the small Ikea dining table they got for the apartment, fingers flying through the keys.

He scratched the nape of his neck in embarrassment, "Oh, uh, I'm sorry, Helga. I'll keep it down,"

He turned his back on her, facing the mirror again, and tried his very best not to make another sound. So when he heard Helga grunt in frustration a few minutes later, followed by a rustling of papers, he didn't even think anything of it.

That was before something wet hit him at the back of the head and he turned back to Helga in shock and befuddlement. He put a hand to the back of his head where the spit ball bopped him. How nostalgic. "Did you just launch a _spitball_ at me?"

" _Yes_ I did football head!" she said with annoyance, "Because you are making me lose my concentration! Criminy!"

He frowned in confusion, "But I was trying to keep quiet already, what gives?"

"I can _hear_ you thinking from a mile away, football head!"

Even though he didn't understand that last sentence, he put his two hands up in surrender. It was always better to surrender to Helga than meet her ire. "Okay, okay. I-I'm sorry you heard me think? I'll try and not think too hard, okay?" He bit his lip to keep from laughing at the ridiculous statement.

She tsked, but accepted his apology and looked back at her work. He could've sworn he saw a ghost of a smile grace her lips but then it was gone and she was back to scowling as she concentrated on her paper again.

He looked back at the full-length mirror and contemplated if he should just continue his train of thought in his room instead, making use of the tiny hand mirror in there. It wasn't ideal but at least he wouldn't be a bother to Helga anymore. He almost sighed but held it in and finally decided that yes, using his room's tiny mirror would be better.

He was just about to grab everything and leave when he heard her speak again.

"Look I really need to finish this paper, and I don't think I'd be able to do so with you moping, so here's how it's going to be," She pointed a finger at him, "You're going to tell me what's wrong, I'm going to give you a dose of my _patented_ Pataki honesty, and we'll move on from there, got it?"

He frowned, "Err, no it's okay, I'll just do this in my room,"

She snorted, "Won't make a difference because you'd still be moping and I'd still be curious, besides, I've seen that tiny mirror in your room. The hallway mirror is much, _much,_ bigger,"

"I wasn't moping," he said tetchily.

"No offense to Brian but you were starting to sound like him when he was nine, all whiny and breathy," He rolled his eyes. She was obviously overreacting because there was _no way_ he sounded like Brainy. Brainy had asthma. That was a whole different level of wheezing.

Besides, he wasn't moping.

She drummed her fingers on the table, snapping him out of his little internal rant, and he figured that she was still waiting for him to respond. A part of him really didn't want to share something so shallow with her, but then there was that other part, the part of him that was being difficult with his hair, who thought that maybe she'd take his side. He wondered if she would laugh, and then immediately answered his own question. Of course she would laugh. She's Helga G Pataki, after all. "I-It's nothing," he said quietly.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Somehow I don't believe you football head, you can't lie for shit,"

Arnold winced but conceded. He's never been a very good liar, and he was even worse at lying in front of Helga, who was sharp as a whip.

Finally, he sighed and pointed to the mop of hair on his head, making a decision. Might as well get it over with.

"My hair," he started, "Does it look ok like this?"

He watched as her expression turned from annoyance to confusion. She narrowed her eyes at him, as if in deep thought, before saying, "It looks the same as always, just a little shorter, why? Did you get a haircut?"

He shook his head no, looking away because he felt a little too conscious under her zeroed-in gaze.

"So, why'd you ask?"

Arnold shrugged as he finally continued, "Lila asked me if I could start wearing my hair gelled and combed back – her friends suggested that it would look good on me – and I've been such a jerk to her about it. I mean, I don't know why I'm overreacting about this, but – and he sighed again, "I don't know"

Helga didn't answer immediately, and he felt a lump grow in his throat, dreading the reply he knew she was eventually going to give him. _You're such a weakling, football head. Grow a pair, paste for brains. Never figured you for a girl, geek bait._ He wondered which would hurt him more but decided that she could probably think of something even worse than his bland self-insults. She was his ever-present bully after all.

When he heard her growl, he winced.

"So let me get this straight," she began, anger and a clear order for him to face her (which he did) simmering in her voice, "Little Ms. Perfect asked you to be someone _you're not_ to impress her friends, and instead of telling her to back off, you're blaming yourself for being selfish? Did I get it right?"

He frowned. No, that was not what he meant at all. He tried to rewind back to what he just said and replied, "No, no, I mean, it _is_ a little selfish of me, it's just hair, and I should just do it, you know? It's not even a permanent change or anything, and I know I can always change it back. I-I don't really know why it's so important for me to look like Alex Muse, but Lila's my girl and you know, I like her a lot and–

"Are you _seriously_ trying to defend _Lila_ to me after that garbage story that just came out of your mouth? And what in the fuck of all fucks is an Alex Muse?" she bit out in anger. Arnold winced at the double helping of curse words from her lips but decided he was already used to it.

"I-It's, it's not Lila, you know. I'm just being unreasonable, and-and, Alex Muse is her friend, but no, it's not really about Lila," he clenched his eyes shut, "Please Helga, please don't throw Lila into this, it's really my fault. Just answer my question if you can, but I don't want to fight about Lila,"

A few seconds passed before he opened an eye to look at his roommate. She looked furious, her incredulous glare directed at him, her body already halfway up her seat as if poised to fight. A few more seconds passed before Helga let out a breath and steadied her feet to the floor, fully standing.

He watched as Helga crossed the room to him. He felt time slowly grind to a halt as she stopped right in front of him and hunched down a little to meet his eyes. She was still taller than him so he had to raise his head to meet her gaze. After a heartbeat, she finally spoke, her voice quieter and calmer, "Fine, I'll just keep this about your hair, okay football head? I won't bring _Lila_ into this," He nodded, wanting to thank her but not finding his voice at the moment, "So listen and listen well. You'd look okay with it gelled down. I honestly think you have the _head_ for it, but personally?"

Arnold's breath hitched when Helga slowly reached up to run her fingers through his hair. Seemingly oblivious to his discomfort, she continued, "I like it wild and all over your head like this," Her gaze left his to look at his hair, a thoughtful expression on her face. Arnold found himself rooted to the spot, not even daring to move, "It looks more _you_ , if you know what I mean, so do with that what you will,"

He felt his face heat up at her words, the storm of emotions bubbling in the pit of his stomach too intense and too fleeting for him to handle. He felt elated that she didn't laugh, insult, or taunt him, embarrassed at how close they were standing and how intense they were staring, and warm, so very warm, because she liked his hair the way it was, and that was exactly what he wanted to hear right then. "T-thank you," he finally whispered.

She nodded and dropped the hand playing with his hair to her side, the sudden loss of contact almost disappointing him. _Almost._ Helga took a few steps back from him, and he registered the frown on her face, "You're too nice you know," she bit out and he blinked. It took him a split second to realise that the conversation had moved on.

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding in before answering, "I'm not,"

She shrugged, "You are, but it's fine if you don't want to hear it. So are you good?"

He met her blue eyes and felt himself smile, feeling much, much better, "Yeah,"

"Good, now stop distracting me, _football head_ ," she finished with a more forceful voice, turned on the spot, and marched back to the dining table, the scent of vanilla and strawberries filling the air around him as her hair whipped a few inches from his face, the smell beautiful and familiar and comforting all at once.

Turning back to face the mirror behind him once again, he finally made a snap decision about his hair.

Helga had said it would look _okay,_ and honestly, if he didn't like it, he could always change it back. He supposed he could follow Lila's decision for at least one night.

* * *

XXXXXX

* * *

An hour later and Arnold was finally done primping.

He walked out of his room and glanced at his roommate, still hunched over her laptop. Opening the hallway closet as quietly as he could, he scanned the jacket choices he had for the evening. There was his usual navy blue jean jacket, a thicker cardigan with a green and gold checkered print from Lila, and the black leather jacket Helga bought him for Christmas. He looked down at his clothes and decided that maybe the leather one would suit them better this time.

Hey, if he was going to change his hair, he might as well go all out and change his clothes for the night too.

Putting it on, he glanced at his roommate again and debated on whether or not to disturb her by saying goodbye. She beat him to it when she said, "Have fun on your date, football head," she wrenched her eyes from the laptop. Arnold couldn't help but smile a little smugly when he saw the shocked but pleased expression that graced her features upon looking at him. "I knew that would suit you," she finally said softly, gesturing to his jacket with her chin, and sighed as her eyes reached his hair, "And I guess your hair is okay, too"

He looked down. He was wearing said leather jacket over a blue sweater and dark blue jeans, his red button down knotted at his waist. On his feet were his usual black converse sneakers. He blushed and felt his hand once again reach for the nape of his neck, "It's not too much of a change, is it?"

He watched as Helga bit her lower lip and internally berated himself for even asking, his stomach in knots in anticipation for what she was going to say. He blinked and his lips parted in shock when she replied, "It actually is, football head, but _own_ it anyway. It really does suit you, you look cool," Helga shrugged and turned back to her laptop, the conversation obviously dismissed. He could feel the onset of a blush starting on his face so he looked away.

Clearing his throat one, he finally walked to the door and yanked it open, "Hey Helga, don't wait up, ok?"

"Whatever you say, Arnold-o"

He smiled and left to pick up his date.

* * *

XXXXXX

* * *

Helga sighed as the door closed behind her roommate and buried her face in her hands, willing the butterflies in her stomach to stop fluttering and her face to stop, just stop, smiling. The heat crept up her cheeks to the roots of her hair. She had tried so hard not to blush when she first looked at him in the jacket she gave him, and it must have worked because he didn't seem to notice. Helga laughed a little giddily when she remembered just how handsome Arnold looked – like a bad boy with a heart of gold in those rom coms she pretended not to watch.

She wished she could've taken a picture for herself, but sighed when she realized that would never happen.

Helga looked back at her paper and decided to stop for the day, thinking that, nope, she was not going to get anything else done that night. She clicked on the save button, made sure her work was properly saved, and then closed the laptop.

Picking up her phone, Helga scrolled through her contacts list until she found the name she was looking for. She figured she'd been blowing him off for days, so it was time to change that. She pressed call and waited for him to pick up, which he did after two rings.

"Hellie baby! Took you long enough,"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" she said, feigning anger. It didn't really bother her but it was the principle of the thing, "Do you have an actual death wish? And sorry, you know I've been busy, but do you want to meet now? I can listen to you rant before I finally murder you,"

The guy on the other line guffawed, "Let me guess, you want to use my recent heartbreak as a distraction from your ever-present, continuous heartbreak?"

Helga smiled, "You know me so well, babe,"

"Of course I do. You're not as complicated as you think. Meet you in twenty at the Boom Boom Room? I'm in the mood for sickly sweet cocktails,"

Helga rolled her eyes, thinking of the cotton candy rum explosion she had last time. That thought almost made her gag but she shrugged. Yep, a drink – even a sickly sweet one – sounded good, "All right, it's a date. See you in twenty,"

* * *

XXXXXX

* * *

"Oh Arnold, you look ever so handsome," Lila smiled as she got a good look at him as he jogged across the street to meet her. He blushed shyly, pleased at her words, and walked up to give her a kiss on the cheek. She raised dainty fingers to his hair and smiled in approval.

When her eyes move from his hair to his body though, her smiled turned into a frown, "That jacket doesn't ever so suit you though," she tsked, "Why are you _trying_ to look like a delinquent?"

The statement made him let go of Lila as he looked at her with a frown, remembering Helga's praise just a few minutes ago. Not wanting to start off the night with another fight though, he shrugged, "I guess I wanted a bigger change,"

She gave him a weird look then, her brown eyes narrowed and her mouth pressed into a thin line, "It was Helga's suggestion, wasn't it?"

Arnold raised an eyebrow in confusion before he replied, "No actually, I made the decision on my own, Helga had no say in this,"

Lila hummed in response, looking like she was not at all convinced. She huffed as she turned away from him to walk to the Packard, "Somehow I get the feeling you're not being ever so truthful," she said quietly.

He felt a flare of annoyance bubble in the pit of his stomach at her accusation, but willed himself to stay calm, "Well it is, Lila, I thought you'd like the change,"

She waved him away absently, "Then you thought wrong. I don't ever so like it,"

He halted at her words, watching her walk further away from him to his Packard. He noticed the short knitted green dress peeking out from under a cropped jacket and tall, five-inch, knee-high boots. When her head whipped back to look at him he noticed the navy blue eye shadow smudged on the corners of her eyes. He noticed her long auburn locks, tumbling down her back, gone were the pigtails of their younger days. If Arnold was being completely honest, Lila didn't look anything like the Lila he knew either, but he bit down that retort. He quickened his pace to catch up with her, not wanting her to start being suspicious.

She asked him what took him so long. He shrugged and gave her a big smile. "Nothing, I just wanted to look at you, Lila,"

Lila hummed in approval, and was a little more pleased when Arnold held open the door for her to his car.

* * *

XXXXXX

* * *

"I'm surprised you could come out to night Hellie baby," Josh yelped when Helga hit him on the arm with a fist.

"You know better than to call me that, _Joshie Woshie_ ," she muttered, leaning onto the wall behind her and taking a sip of the rum and coke in her hand. Nope, she decided, no sickly sweet cocktails for her that night. She scanned the club they were currently in and sighed, realizing that she wasn't in the mood to party at all, "I'm finally almost done with my English paper, and I've been blowing you off for days, so here I am,"

Josh's playful smile turned a little somber as he leaned onto the wall next to her and sighed, "Yeah, I think I'm still in denial at this point,"

Helga only snorted in response, because ' _Ain't_ _that the truth?_ '

Josh gave her a little sideways glance before adding, "So distract me tonight Hellie baby, talk to me about anything, anything at all, as long as it doesn't start with a O and ends with an N," Helga turned to face him and shrugged.

"I have no idea what to talk about," she answered honestly.

Josh pretended to think, tapping his index finger against his upper lip, "Well, how about that super cute roommate of yours then?" He gave her a toothy grin, totally ignoring her murderous expression.

"Definitely not! Criminy! I regret telling you anything about him," she answered vehemently.

"You didn't tell me anything, I just figured out the gist of it," he replied smugly, crossing his arms on his chest as he watched her splutter, "Come on Hellie baby, your stories about your cutie roommate always gets me in a good mood," He was whining but he didn't care.

"Oh really, you find my one-sided pining for a taken boy, who, mind you, I've also loved for almost my whole life, _amusing?"_ she narrowed her eyes at her companion, who just smirked.

"Oh yeah, it's _super_ funny, especially because you kind of brought it on yourself when you agreed to be his _roommate_ ," he said matter-of-factly, "Why couldn't he room with his own girlfriend again?"

Helga feigned a bored expression. She absolutely did not want to get into any Arnold-related specifics that evening, but figured that was why she invited Josh out in the first place. Josh was always a good person to vent out her feelings to – now that Phoebe was nowhere near the vicinity and Rhonda was out traipsing the fashion world.

Other than those three, she had no one else.

She sighed, "Fine" and started telling him all about her day with Arnold.

* * *

XXXXXX

* * *

Arnold held Lila closer to him, pleased at the turn of events. She snuggled into him, her head leaning into his chest. He smiled.

The date had gone well.

The make-up sex and cuddling they did afterwards had gone even better. Arnold smiled as he thought about the night he just had and sweetly kissed the back of Lila's head. She was so invested in the movie they had decided to watch together that she didn't notice. He didn't mind.

The only thing wrenching his mind from the blissfulness of that evening was Helga, who was nowhere to be found once he and Lila returned to his apartment.

There was a note on the dining table though, so he knew where she was.

 _Boom Boom Room with friend. Don't wait up. - H_

The two jumped when the door suddenly banged open and in walked Helga, hoisting up a drunken man on one shoulder.

"Damnit Josh, I told you not to drink that last shot," she muttered, slipping her keys into the pocket of her jeans. Josh looked up at her and smiled goofily, "You're such a dumbass,"

"Sorry Hellie baby," he replied with a wink. She rolled her eyes.

The two didn't notice the other couple seated on the couch, one looking in confusion and the other looking with a very pronounced frown.

"Helga?" Helga swerved around at the sound of her name, taking Josh with her. Josh groaned at the sudden movement and held her closer. She met Arnold's green eyes and stamped down the stupid blush that was threatening to color her cheeks. It got easier when she realised Lila was there too.

"Oh hey Arnold, Lila," She deposited Josh on the dining room chair and walked to the couch to meet them, "How's tricks?"

Arnold's face was still fixed into a frown as he completely ignored her hello, gesturing back to the man in the dining area with a pointed look, "Who's that?"

Helga narrowed her eyes at her roommate before following his gaze, "Oh," she said, her eyes meeting Josh, "That's Josh. He's beyond drunk so I told him to sleep it off here for the night," she shrugged.

Arnold turned his head back to his roommate, "On the couch?"

"Don't be an idiot, that couch is uncomfortable. He'd feel much better sleeping on my bed," she shrugged again, "Now if there's nothing else, I have to force liquids down his throat before he decides to hurl,"

Without waiting for a reply, she stalked away, giving the couple a dismissive wave. Arnold felt himself fume as he watched the drunken guy pass out face first on their dining table. Throughout the whole exchange, Lila had been uncharacteristically quiet, but Arnold didn't have time to wonder why. He loosened his arms around her to get up and check out this _friend_ Helga brought home.

The man was tall, taller than Helga, with tanned skin, and curly black hair slicked back in the same fashion Arnold's was earlier that evening. He was muscular too, wearing a tight white tee and tight leather trousers. He must have felt Arnold staring because he raised his head suddenly to look up then grinned as he saw who was watching him, "Oh hi, you must be the roommate,"

Arnold's frown didn't let up, not even a little, "And you must be Josh right?"

Josh nodded and then groaned, cradling his head in his hands. "Ugh," he muttered before yelling, "Hellie baby, where's that damn water? My head is killing me," Arnold frowned at the order and was about to open his mouth to say something when Helga sauntered back into the room, glass of water in hand.

"I'm here, I'm here, sheesh," she gave the water to Josh who drank gratefully, and frowned when she saw Arnold hovering. "You alright there, football head?"

That snapped Arnold right out of the murderous glare he was throwing the other guy. Shaking off the unexplainable anger coursing through him at the moment, he gestured to her room and said, "Can I speak with you?"

Helga narrowed her eyes but said nothing as she followed him to her room. Arnold smiled at Lila and mouthed for her to just wait a while. He just wanted a few words with his roommate. Lila smiled pensively. Once they were out of earshot, he whipped back to face Helga and his anger flared up once again, "Why is he here?"

She frowned at his tone, "I already told you why - he's drunk, he lives far, and he needs a place to sleep it off - why do you care?" she crossed her arms on her chest, staring back at him defiantly.

"You've never brought home a guy before," he said, not noticing the accusatory tone he was using at the moment.

She scoffed, "I don't have to explain myself to you, paste for brains, unless you'd like to regale me of the things you and Lila have been doing since you got here," he blushed, but the anger didn't fade.

"That's different," he bit out.

"It's not and you know it, football head!" Helga said, her drunkenness fading as her anger returned with a vengeance, "Mind your own damn business!" and with that she pulled open the door and pointed for him to get out. He glared back at her and stayed where he stood, but a forceful shove from Helga had him out the door, almost tripping on his own feet. "Josh, get in here, pronto!"

Arnold watched as Josh got up from the dining area to hobble to Helga's room. The other man gave him one small, apologetic smile before entering, and the door locked behind them with a loud click. He rubbed a hand through his face, the full force of his abhorrent behavior finally hitting him. He looked back to see Lila still sitting on the couch, frowning thoughtfully at him. She sighed and then got up as well.

"I think I'll leave now, Arnold baby," she said, crossing the room to the closet where her coat hung. He followed her.

Arnold scratched at the nape of his neck, "You don't have to, you know?" he said sheepishly.

She shrugged, "No, it's fine, it's late anyway,"

"I'll drive you then," he replied but Lila smiled as she shook her head no.

"It's okay baby, my friends just came back from a party, and they're coming round to pick me up. They can bring me home," she gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes, and walked closer to him to give him a kiss. Arnold wholeheartedly returned the kiss, holding her closer to him as he snaked a hand around her waist, the other reaching up to run through her hair. She let him deepen the kiss and gave him access when he asked permission with his tongue. He was about to beg her to stay when Lila ended the kiss with a big smack and danced out of his embrace, giggling. She gave him one last wink before walking out of the apartment.

Arnold smiled as he thought of how cute his girlfriend looked just then, but the smile was short-lived when he remembered the boy Helga had just invited into his room. He groaned in frustration, not once wondering why he was so upset. He just was. He promised Big Bob Pataki he would take good care of her, after all. Did she even know how nerve-wracking that was? He felt like a boyfriend asking his girlfriend's strict dad for her hand in marriage, and they weren't even together.

He took in deep breaths, one after the other, until he felt himself calm. Okay, _fine,_ so maybe he was overreacting. They had no rules in place against people staying over, after all. Lila stayed over all the time and Helga had never given him hell for it. He sighed, remembering how mad he was and how mad he got her. _Tomorrow,_ he told himself, _I'll apologize tomorrow. And kick his ass tomorrow as well._ He blinked at that weirdly aggressive thought and shook his head. Maybe he was just tired.

And with that in mind, Arnold walked back into his room, falling into a restless, fitful sleep.

* * *

 **Tada! And that's a second chapter. I didn't know where this story would go when I started writing it but I'm happy with how it turned out. Thanks to all y'all who reviewed, BTW.**

 **Oh, I just realized that I'm having a little more fun with this than I thought so it may be a little longer than 4 chapters. Maybe 10. I'm thinking of adding some cutesy filler chapters of them just dancing around each other. Hahahah. Anyway, let me know what you think! Next chapter coming soon.**

 **\- ASHA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Roommates**

Helga and Arnold are college roommates.

While Arnold continues to date Lila, Helga has been dating up a storm.

Can these two be more, or will they just stay roommates?

**I hate summaries**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hey Arnold, hence why this story is here on FFNET.**

* * *

Arnold frowned at the setup he had just slaved his whole Saturday doing. Even by his standards, it was a bit much, but the ongoing silent treatment between him and Helga had gone on long enough. They were roommates after all, they had to talk sometime.

He sighed, a whirlwind of emotions rushing to him as memories of the last week pushed their way to the forefront of his brain. If there was one thing he was sure about Helga G Pataki at this point in his life, it was that she has always been, and will always continue to be, a master at psychological warfare.

He could still remember the tinge of disappointment he felt when Helga just up and left right before their Sunday night ritual of watching all the gore and horror movies he could never watch with Lila, the anger that flared in him when she drank the last of the milk by the carton while giving him a stare down that one morning he decided he wanted cereal for breakfast, and of course, the torrent of emotions that wracked through him that awkward morning after their fight.

He groaned as he remembered that.

 _He shot up from his bed to the sound of pots and pans banging from the kitchen and made an undignified groan. That was just like Helga to make her feelings known via a series of very loud, very annoying, noises out of kitchenware._

 _Deciding that there was no way he was going to get back to sleep now, he reached for the closest shirt he had and put it on; he would just have to face her ire head-on, Arnold thought courageously._

 _All that courage flew out the window once he left his room and froze at the scene that was right in front of him. Helga gave him the quickest of bone-chilling glares before wrenching her eyes away from him as she flipped a pancake. Helga, the least domestic person he's ever met, was flipping pancakes. She was even wearing that frilly pink maid apron he had given her as a gag gift._

 _But what stupefied Arnold to the spot was not the fact that Helga was making_ _pancakes_ _of all things,_ _though that did leave a lump of jealousy to grow in the pit of his stomach – she had never done anything so domestic as to make him breakfast before, and_ _he_ _was her roommate. Not to mention the fact that he has done it for her more than once – but the outfit in which she went about it._

 _She was wearing a long, white t-shirt a few sizes too big for her, the neckline slumping to one side, giving him a view of her pink bra strap underneath. The shirt fell to her upper thighs, and he just realized he was staring at a lot of her bare legs. Helga had never been one for showing a lot of skin, even at home, so to see_ _a lot_ _of her all of a sudden caught him off guard. No questions as to what she and Josh have been up to then. His temper flared._

 _He was still frozen to the spot when the man across the counter from Helga, who Arnold up to this point has not noticed, turned to face him with a big smile. Arnold blinked as he realized that the other man was completely topless. "Good Morning, Helga's roommate," Josh said with a smile, as if this awkward breakfast was the funniest, most gratifying scene he has ever had the pleasure of joining in his life, which may just be the truth._

 _Arnold tamped down the very Helga-esque response bubbling at the corner of his lips and said instead, "It's Arnold. Josh, was it?" If he was expecting Josh to get offended by his lack of manners and clipped tone, it didn't work. The other man merely grinned in delight and nodded._

 _He walked the few steps from his room to stand beside Helga behind the counter, determined to get through the morning as normally as possible. That started with coffee._

 _Looking for his morning coffee mug, a slight movement from across him made him pause. Josh had just brought to his lips the blue coffee mug with the words 'World's Greatest Football' under which Helga had written down the word 'Head' and given to him as her gag gift. It was his daily morning mug. Helga_ _knew_ _how much he liked that mug._

 _She had just put the last of the pancakes on a plate and shoved it across the counter to Josh when Arnold finally lashed out. Without thinking through what he was going to say first, he whipped his head to face his longtime arch-nemesis,"Seriously Helga, what gives!?"_

 _She gave him an unamused snort, "You didn't wash the mugs you and_ _Li-la_ _used last night, and since I am using my coffee mug," she waved her pink mug at him, "I thought it justified to give Josh yours," her eyes narrowed and one corner of her lips slanted upwards into a cruel smirk, daring him to lose his temper._

 _And lose his temper he did, "Why are you even mad at me, Helga!?" he basically shouted. It was too early – and he hadn't had his morning coffee yet – to even remember to be polite, and he's never been good at masking his anger when it came to Helga anyway, "I never knew you to be so damn_ _petty_ _!"_

 _She growled, "_ _I'm_ _petty!?" her fists clenched, "You're the one who blew your top off when I brought Josh home yesterday!" Her hand slashed at the air in Josh's direction. As though he's been part of these fights his entire life, Josh merely shrugged and continued to drink his coffee from_ _Arnold's_ _coffee mug. That made Arnold even madder._

" _So I'm not supposed to care that you're bringing random men into_ _our_ _apartment!?" he bellowed, "I'm not supposed to look out for you and make sure that none of those men in your rotating door of dates don't end up hurting you!?"_

" _No! And you know why, Football Head!?" her voice was louder now, her face redder, her eyes blazing, "Because you are nothing but my_ _roommate_ _, you're not my dad, not my mom, hell not even my friend, but my roommate, and if you can get all hot and heavy with Miss Perfect in_ _our_ _apartment, then I can_ _fuck_ _whoever the hell I want in_ _our_ _apartment too," she had a finger to his chest by then, all up in his personal space, as usual. He was silent, pain stabbing through his chest not from her poking, but because she had let it slip that they were not friends. Helga G Pataki, a girl he's considered his friend since preschool, didn't think his opinion was valid enough because they were not friends. That hurt._

 _And then quite suddenly, both of them were pulled apart by a pair of very strong hands, "Okay I think that's enough," Josh said quietly, though his expression was still a tinge amused. He pushed the offending coffee mug to Arnold's chest and the other boy caught it with limp hands. World's Greatest Football Head he obviously wasn't. Not to Helga. "Come on Hellie Baby, let's get you ready for class, I need my shirt back if we're to ever leave your place,"_

 _Seeing the anger on his previously irate roommate's face melt into amusement as Josh's arms circled around her was the final straw. He took the mug, his favorite present from Helga ever, and threw it to the ground, the sound of breaking glass thunderous in the quiet apartment._

 _He saw her face go from surprise, to anger, to resignation, before finally being masked in indifference._

" _Screw you, Arnold!" she said vehemently, letting Josh guide her back to her room._

 _He found himself saying back, "Back at you, Pataki!"_

 _And with a loud bang on her door, she was gone._

Arnold sighed, remembering how guilty he felt after his anger had dissipated. He had never been that angry before, not at Lila, not at anyone, but Helga's just always had a way at getting under his skin. He remembered trying to pick up the pieces of his favorite coffee mug and sighing loudly, mad at himself for destroying her present. He had loved it, after all.

This time he fidgeted with the present on the table before looking at the wall clock they had bought together. Only fifteen minutes till the end of her last class.

His sigh only got louder.

He wished she could forgive him after this.

* * *

 **XXXXXX**

* * *

Helga bit on her bottom lip as she looked at the door to their apartment, fidgeting with the small package in her hands. It was time. She had tormented him long enough.

Ever since their fight about Josh, they haven't talked once. She still thought it was his fault, of course, but the aftermath was _her_ fault and hers alone because she had let it continue. Because she, as usual, egged him on until he broke.

Like the coffee mug she had given him for their gag gift Christmas exchange.

Broken into a million little pieces.

She sighed, remembering the great memory she had of that time.

" _What the hell is this, Football Head!?" she held up the offending piece of garment in her hands with a look of distaste. It was a frilly, black and pink apron, with white lace ruffles and pink bows at the edges. It tied at the waist and was shaped in a half-circle. A 'Maid' apron from one of those Japanese smut comics. He noted her beloved's face, flushed as he laughed heartily at her reaction, "I did not think you had it in you to buy something this racy!"_

 _Hah, that shut him up as he started to choke. "It's an apron Helga!" he said, waving his arms around, "I just saw the pink bows and thought of you. Only you would think this is racy!" She internally swooned at his statement. Clearly he still thought of her bow. Oh Arnoldddd._

 _Now it was her time to laugh, "You don't know what this is, don't you?" she clutched her stomach, "Oh god, how vanilla is the porn you watch anyway?"_

 _At the mention of the 'P' word, it didn't take long for Arnold to start blushing like a tomato, "Wha-Huh!?" he covered his face, "Helga!"_

" _This is a maid apron from Japanese smut comics, Arnold-o," she laughed again, "Then again, I'm not surprised, what with your passive, masochistic nature in real life…" she trailed off with a smirk, "…you do the rest, Mr. Psychology,"_

 _If it were anymore possible, he would have gotten redder. He swiped his open bottle of beer from the coffee table and took a large gulp. "Ugh, Helga,"_

 _Helga giggled one more time. Oh how she wished she could annoy him further, but she was nicer now. She took her gift and threw it to him instead. He easily caught it. "Fine, enough maid jokes for tonight. Open my gift, paste for brains,"_

 _Arnold put the present up to his ear and shook the box while she growled._

" _What are you doing!?"_

" _Making sure nothing jumps out and impales me, or you know, anything to that effect," he said in all seriousness, but a small smile was playing on the corners of his lips so she knew he was just teasing. Still, she rolled her eyes._

 _Finally he pulled on the pink bow around his present and carefully tore off the wrapping paper, Helga biting her lip the whole time. What if he didn't like it? It was an insulting nickname, after all, though it's always been more of a pet name for her._

 _His eyes widened as he removed the mug from the box and saw the words, "World's Greatest Football Head?" his voice was quiet, pensive._

 _She nodded, "Yep" she said, popping her P's as usual._

" _Well, am I?"_

" _Are you what?"_

 _He smiled, "The World's Greatest Football Head? At least for you?"_

 _She chuckled, "I don't know any other football heads,_ _football head_ _," she rolled her eyes, "And hallelujah for that – oof!" She almost tumbled over but caught herself just in time as Arnold lunged from his position on the floor to give her one of his amazing bear hugs._

" _Thanks Helga," he said quietly, "I love it"_

 _She gave herself a moment to revel in his scent (he smelled like the ocean and mangoes) and closeness before finally shoving him away none too gently, "Geez Arnold-o, it's just a mug, no need for all this sap,"_

 _But he simply gave her one of those smiles, the ones that made her heart constrict and her knees buckle, before sitting back down and cradling the mug in his hands, "Best present ever,"_

She sighed. Okay maybe she had gone too far, giving the mug to Josh and all.

And because of her, it was now in a landfill somewhere instead of having the great honor of touching Arnold's lips as he drank from it every morning. She sighed, knowing she had to apologize. She put the key into the lock and turned.

Yep. It was time for an apology.

* * *

 **XXXXXX**

* * *

"What the hell is all this?" Arnold's head whipped around from where he sat to look at his roommate, who, understandably, looked a tad confused. Her blue eyes darted from one corner to another in their tiny apartment, her expression blank, as she surveyed the fruit of Arnold's labor. He had decorated the whole sitting and dining area in white streamers and pink bows, and pumped about a hundred pink helium balloons on the ceiling. He gulped. Now that he was looking around at his handiwork, it seemed a bit too much. Like baby shower explosion too much.

It took a few more tense minutes before Helga finally looked back at him, her face still blank. And then she spoke, "Is this some surprise date with Lila," she crossed her arms, her face showing hints of annoyance, "Because you _know_ you should notify me beforehand, especially if you were planning to," she grimaced at all the pink, " _Decorate,"_

 _She hates it._ He thought, a lump forming in his throat. He slowly got to his feet and shook his head, "No, uh…" He swallowed.

Her eyes left his again before he could speak, noticing the large banner above their TV with the words _**'I'm Sorry Roomie, I'm an Idiot'**_ written in curly lettering.

 _Roomie?_ She frowned, _That's me…_

Her eyes widened as she resurveyed the streamers and the random pink ribbons with new eyes. _This is all…for me?_

Her flabbergasted expression turned into a giggle. It started slow at first before building up until she was clutching her stomach at the sheer insanity and cuteness of what he had just done for her. Arnold took that as a good sign, his lips starting to curl as well, "Oh football head, you're such a sap,"

"I, uh, I'm sorry," he said, walking towards her, willing himself to speak before her mood changed, "I didn't mean for our argument to come out like I was a jealous boyfriend, or your dad, or whatever, I was just trying to look out for you, because, uh – he scratched at the back of his head, taking a moment before he continued, "Because even if you don't think so, I think we're friends, I mean I assumed I was your friend, I-I would like to be friends –

"Stop," she put a hand out, silencing him from his jumbled words. She sighed, and walked the last few steps until she was right in front of him, "I don't approve of you meddling with my love life, Arnold. I didn't like it when you went ballistic over Josh," he sighed, "But…you are my friend. You've always been my friend even when I didn't deserve to be, and I'm really glad I have you," She put one hand on his shoulder and shoved a small package into his hands, "You're still the World's Greatest Football Head, at least to me," then her expression turned stern, "But if you ever repeat a word of what I said to anyone, I will end you,"

He blinked at her, feeling his heart swell at least three times its usual size even after the threat at the end. After she pushed at the package in his hands one more time, he finally got the memo to open whatever it is she got him. He smiled. She had replaced his mug, "You mean it?"

She rolled her eyes, "I don't just agree to room in with random people, bucko, the fact that I'm here, sharing oxygen with you, means that I already consider you marginally more tolerable than ninety percent of the population,"

He smiled, and like the first time she gave him the mug, wrapped his arms around her in a big bear hug, "Thank you, I'm sorry, I love it,"

And just like that, the roommates were friends once more.

* * *

 **This is more of a, let's see, filler chapter. Though the main storyline is only like 4 chapters, there were so many possible scenarios I wanted to add to even further flesh out their relationship in this story.**

 **Also, many people didn't like how Arnold told Helga off last chappie, but all I have to say to that is...he's human, and naturally protective, and a buttinski.**

 **Anyway I hope you can forgive him in this one. See you soon!**

 **\- ASHA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Roommates**

Helga and Arnold are college roommates.

While Arnold continues to date Lila, Helga has been dating up a storm.

Can these two be more, or will they just stay roommates?

**I hate summaries**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hey Arnold, hence why this story is here on FFNET.**

* * *

 _Helga squeaked as the drywall cracked and then disintegrated beneath her. Oh god, as if her day wasn't bad enough. As if she hadn't had to wake up to glassware crashing and loud screaming as her parents erupted World War 3 in their living room, oh no…it wasn't as if she had to run out of the house that morning without breakfast, money, or a packed lunch, as usual, only managing to narrowly escape being hit by an ugly vase._

 _It wasn't as if in her haste to leave her sad excuse of a house, she had forgotten to take with her the American Lit paper she had due that day, and she was pretty sure she'd be getting a failing grade for that._

 _It wasn't as if she had to go hungry at lunchtime, with her best friend, Phoebe, unfortunately scheduled for a different lunch break._

 _And of course, the kicker, it wasn't as if she had to watch the love of her life flirt with the bane of her existence at lunchtime that day, he smiling with that half-lidded smile she loved so much and she giggling and hanging on to his every word._

 _Oh no, to top off all that unpleasantness that particularly horrible day, after bursting out into one of her monologues in the alleyway next to Sunset Arms as she loitered around, unwilling to go home, she just had to have her locket get stolen –_ ** _again –_** _by a very light-footed, very crafty pig –_ ** _again!_**

 _And now,_ ** _now_** **,** _her bigger, heavier, thirteen-year old frame had just broken through the ceiling –_ ** _again_** _! God she was obviously too old for this. She hit the ground butt first and groaned in pain, "Owwwww! Criminy!"_

 _The sound of a throat clearing from some where behind her distracted her from the pain as she swiveled her torso around, her eyes widening as she came eye to eye with the person who made the sound. Oh for all that was holy, it just got worse. Arnold's grandma had just entered the room, her eyes wide as they zeroed in on in the ceiling in the living room before turning to her in a heap on the floor._ ** _Oh crap!_** _She thought, as her eyes darted from side to side, trying to find a suitable exit strategy. This might have been cute when she was nine but she wasn't nine anymore, and she was sure the old woman was probably livid that she kept putting holes in the ceiling._

 _So when the older woman smiled, Helga's anxiety turned to confusion because why would Arnold's grandma be smiling? Before she could stop it, she blurted out "I'm so sorry!" and quickly took herself off the floor, intending on making a quick enough getaway. She would pay for the ceiling later._

 _She had just broken into a run when she heard Gertie say, "Eleanor dear, I think you're forgetting something," Helga froze, her movements fearful as she turned back around, a lump forming in her throat as she saw Arnold's grandma holding out her gold locket, "I snatched it from the Russian spy as he ran through the house, you may want it back,"_

 _With a gulp, Helga walked back and reached for it gingerly, her hands shivering. The older woman merely smiled and dropped the locket into her waiting hand. She gave a big sigh of relief. Unfortunately what happened next made her lose even more oxygen, "As for the ceiling –_

" _I-I'll pay for it!" she said, feeling her face redden as she looked at the hole._

 _The old woman shook her head, "I don't need the government funding from you, Eleanor," Helga blinked, "But how about we have some pancakes and tea and you help me prep up dinner while I task the general with fixing this up? The president shouldn't be home until after all our tasks are done,"_

 _Helga swallowed, "I-uh-I actually have to go, uh –_

" _Nonsense," Arnold's grandma smiled, "You've got a ceiling to pay for and I have need for a new helper so chop chop! To the kitchen we go!" she finished, cackling as she raced out of the room, Helga still wide eyed as she looked on. The younger girl sighed, a smile creeping up her lips as she followed the older woman after a few seconds had passed. So maybe the day wasn't so bad after all._

 _After that day and some very persistent, very consistent coaxing from one very pushy old woman, Helga became a semi-permanent fixture at Sunset Arms, taking advantage of the fact that Arnold wouldn't be home early for at least four times a week due to being on the football team. Though she did resist at first, she had come to find that Gertrude Shortman was nothing if not persistent, making it obvious where Arnold got that particular trait. That first time, Gertie had persisted all throughout the cooking, and then persisted some more until Helga had finished every last bit of her surprisingly good pancakes and bacon (though it could be the hunger), finally persisting up until Helga had found herself agreeing to visit Gertie anytime Helga wanted, especially when things weren't '_ ** _going so swell at the White House'._** _And while Helga knew she should have refused the offer, she thanked Gertie quietly in her mind once she got home that night and found Bob and Miriam still arguing, all the ugly vases around the house now shards of glass at their feet._

* * *

XXX

* * *

Helga worried her lower lip as she glanced at the date on her calendar, ignoring a little stab of pain as she studied the relevance of the date.

Instead she focused on the picture next to it, letting her mind wander, a smile gracing her lips. Said picture was of her and Gertie during one of their afternoon tea sessions in Sunset Arms' living room. Her fourteen-year old self's face had been caught in a big smile she's yet to see again on her own face, while Gertie was captured mid-cackle, probably during one of her long-winded stories only they could understand. She smiled wistfully remembering those afternoon tea sessions, a ritual she had done with the old woman from the time she fell through the ceiling when she was thirteen.

The faintest whispers of sad music from across the room snapped her out of her trip down memory lane, making her sigh as she was reminded of what she had to do that day, what she had been doing since her Junior year of highschool. Knowing she had to do it again made her want to throw something but she settled for groaning into her hand.

She had a lot on her plate that day – a test in the next hour, a presentation to prep for right after that, a shift at the campus café where she worked a few hours a week, and a date that night with someone she actually liked for once. She was _booked,_ and, just like every year, was currently asking herself if there was any way she could cancel any of it.

 _You really shouldn't keep getting involved, though_ , a nervous thought intervened, the old fears of a certain football head finding out her secret returning to the forefront of her brain. It was becoming harder to hide just how in love with him she was, something that, now especially, she _never, ever, ever_ wanted him to know.

Getting up from her makeup chair and slinging her book bag across her chest, Helga wondered what would happen if she just…forgot. After all, for all that they were really good friends, she was still little more than a completely detached third party in this. She wasn't his grandmother, his mother, or his girlfriend, and he wasn't a little boy anymore, but a grown man capable of making his own decisions.

 _The right thing to do would be to let him figure things out without me for a change,_ she thought as she mashed her lips together after applying on her lipgloss.

Too bad her love and concern for him won out, steeling her resolve as she found herself walking across the short expanse of the living room to his bedroom door, unmarked except for a cheesy looking wooden sign with the words 'Arnold's Room' on it that she remembered rolling her eyes over when she saw for the first time. She lifted a fist to knock. Maybe someday, in the distant future, Arnold wouldn't need her pep talks anymore, wouldn't need _her_ anymore, and she had already promised herself that on that day, she would back off, let him live his perfect life while she tried her best to live without him. Someday, that would happen.

Someday, but not today.

Today, she had a promise to uphold.

* * *

XXX

* * *

 _Her knees buckled as the ambulance sped away, the keys to the Packard still clutched tightly in her fist. Phil had thrown it to her with his free hand as he got into the ambulance, his other hand still firmly in his wife's. She felt her knees hit the concrete first and was pretty sure it would be all bruised up come morning. She didn't care though. Though she had seem so strong earlier – barking orders at the boarders to stay calm and get themselves ready if they wanted to go to the hospital, calling for an ambulance then directing the medic team once they arrived – now that they were gone, all the fight had left her system, leaving her numb._

 _A weird heaving sound reached her ears and she looked down, her eyes meeting a hunched figure clutching his chest and shaking a little as he sat on the bottom stair. Her heart broke for him as she watched him. His skin was turning pale green when her mind sprung to action and she got up, dusted her bloody knees with her palms, and walked down the rest of the stoop to where he was slumped to the floor, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Football Head, are you okay?"_

 _His breathing hitched. His neck craned comically slow as his head swiveled around to face her. It would have made her laugh had she not been about to cry. Tears began flowing from his big green eyes, and she had to brace herself on her arms when he suddenly lunged, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, and sobbing into her shoulder, "H-Helga! G-Grandma, she…she…"_

 _Throwing out any lingering notions of her secret getting out, she wrapped her own arms around his waist, her thumb rubbing soothing circles on his lower back as his body was wracked with sobs, his tears flowing down her shoulder._

 _She thanked all the gods she had managed to corral the longtime boarders back inside the house on threat of a good beating before Arnold broke down. It gave her and Arnold some peace and quiet as they sat outside that night, with no one else but the wind and the ghosts to see them breakdown. To see him breakdown. Let the mystery of Hillwood's Angel remain a mystery a little while longer._

 _After a few minutes of them just clinging to each other, Helga finally sighed and loosened her arms around him. They had to go, "C-come on, we have to go back inside and get the boarders,"_

 _He continued to sob, "B-but grandma –_

" _Will be there when we get there. You know she will. Now, call Gerald for support while I get some of Gertie's things, we'll be at the hospital in no time," She tried to smile, repeating the words in her head over and over and over again. Gertie would be_ ** _fine_** _._

* * *

XXX

* * *

 _It's just a pep talk, Helga ol' girl. Just a pep talk._

Her fingers rapped on the wood as her stomach roiled in her gut. In all honesty, it really, really should be his girlfriend and not her at his door. His _girlfriend_ should really be here. Hell, she should have been here _yesterday_. Helga quietly mocked the redhead in her mind, bemoaning the fact that her beloved football head had to go through this year after year alone.

The sad music increased in crescendo and her knock became a little louder. If she didn't give him at least a pep talk, then he be truly and irrevocably alone. She wasn't banking on Lila being supportive, seeing as she had never been supportive of Arnold when it came to this specifically, and if Lila wasn't supportive, and Gerald was off with Phoebe halfway across the country, and with no one else in this vicinity except her who could understand what her football-head was going through, then it wouldn't be so hard to believe if he just… _snapped_ …again. _Ugh fine, just give him that damn pep talk_ , she decided, anything to not have a repeat of the previous year.

 ** _Knock, knock, knock_**. Her hands rapped on the wood more urgently.

The door opened, and Arnold peered out of his room, a sad smile gracing his features as he looked at her.

"Hey, Helga" he tried to sound chipper, 'sound' being the keyword here. Helga knew what real 'chipper' Arnold sounded like, and that wasn't it. She tried to smile but it must have come out as a grimace because he sighed, "I'm okay, Helga,"

"You know what I'm about to say, right?"

He rolled his eyes, "I know," he smiled, "I'm fine, Helga," she squeaked when he tugged her into his arms, "I know you're worried, and I know you have good reason to be worried, but I'll be fine this year. I know I have you, and Gerald, and Phoebe and Lila, and everybody, and I'm thankful for that every day. I'll be okay, okay?" he chuckled sadly against her clavicle and she shivered at the contact of his warm breath on her skin.

"You better be, because I can't stay with you this year," she said quietly, wondering once again if she could cancel any of her plans and responsibilities that day, and sighed when it was immediately followed by a resounding no. Her test…forty five minutes to go, her afternoon presentation, the mountain of homework she had to finish before the holidays (god the holidays), her date, and her part-time job at the campus café were all waiting for her, and she wasn't his girlfriend, and this was all too suspicious, and she had to _go_.

He nodded, his head still pressed against her shoulder, "I'll be fine,"

"I won't be back the whole day – classes, job, date, all that," she tried to explain, but he simply nodded again.

"I have class and stuff as well…but…" he said quietly, "I'll be here when you get back,"

She nodded before holding him at arms' length to make him look into her eyes, "No matter how busy I am today though, I want you to call me if you suddenly ever feel like you need a companion or something. No matter what time, no matter where I am, you call me, got it?"

He nodded again, "I'll call you," he parroted before letting go, giving her another sad smile as he stepped back. "Go, Helga,"

She nodded one last time, and with thirty minutes to go before her test, bolted out of the apartment, Arnold still watching until the front door closed behind her.

* * *

XXX

* * *

" _Eleanor," Helga was snapped out of her reverie when she heard her 'nickname' leave the old woman's lips. Gertie smiled as she beckoned for the frozen and pale girl standing just inside the door to come closer, hands coiled into fists at her side, "Could you come closer?"_

 _There had been a collective sigh of relief in the waiting lounge when the doctor told them that Gertie had woken up. That relief turned to confusion and all heads turned to Helga when he followed up that first statement with a request made by the old woman, wishing to speak to an 'Eleanor' before everyone else. She had blinked, questioned, almost refused, with Gerald doing the exact same thing, but seeing Phil encouraging her to go with a watery smile, and Arnold's nod at her when she caught his eye made her change her mind._

 _So she had agreed, following the doctor towards the room that smelled of antiseptic, sickness, and sweat._

 _She walked closer now and stopped just in front of Gertie, the woman who had unknowingly saved her from a darker path by opening her home to her. Helga looked at the pale, pushing ninety-year old woman, looking older than she had ever done, and swallowed a whimper. She tried to smile instead, knowing it came out as a grimace. Gertie simply smiled back and held out a hand, beckoning her to take it. She did. "Gertie, your whole family is outside waiting to talk to you, why am I here?"_

 _The old woman continued to smile, "Because I have a favor to ask of you, Eleanor dear," The smile turned melancholic, "It's about the president,"_

 _She bit her lower lip again, but nodded. She could never refuse Gertie, "What is it?"_

 _The old woman sighed, looking saner than Helga has ever seen her, "I know my grandson, and I know you do too. I know that, so soon after he just found out about his parents, he won't be able to cope with it when I die, so I want you to help him cope with it, Ellie,"_

 _Helga shook her head vehemently, unable to believe what the old woman was telling her. She was awake now, right? She was okay now, right? She wasn't going to die. No! No! NO! "No Gertie, you'll be fine! Fine! Okay? And your grandson, he'll be fine, he'll have you, and – and Phil, and –_

" _Eleanor," the lower, more serious tone of Gertie's voice snapped her out of her breakdown, and she looked back at the woman with tears in her eyes, "I know this may be selfish of me, but please promise me that you will help my grandson move past this. That you will help him get into some fancy college, help him make new friends, help him smile again,"_

 _She sniffed, willing the tears to go away, not wanting Gertie to see her weak, "But why me?"_

 _The old woman laughed, nothing like the lively cackle she always did, which unnerved Helga to no end, but a small, sad chuckle that did not belong on the eccentric woman's lips, "Because he listens to you, Eleanor. While the general would also be of great help in these tough times, I – and here the old woman sighed, - I wouldn't want him to start worrying about too much too soon as well, they'll both need your support," the old woman's eyes left Helga's, removing her hand from Helga's grip to fidget at her blanket, "I want my grandson to have a great life, not bogged down by those darn responsibilities he thinks he has when it comes to us, to the boarders, to all this. My boy doesn't owe us anything, and you'll find that the General agrees, so please promise me, Ellie,"_

 _Helga nodded again, finding it in herself to answer verbally this time, "I –I promise," She said in a dull tone, "I promise you, Gertie, I'll do it,"_

* * *

XXX

* * *

Arnold wrung his hands together as his gaze wandered. He was getting more upset the more Lila talked.

"Oh but why Arnold baby?! I already promised them that you would go! It's Trish's birthday, you see, and she was _ever so_ pleased to find out that it was your birthday month too," Lila said with her usual pout. Usually Arnold would melt at the particular sight, and ever since their last fight he had been more prone to giving into her requests, but not this time. Not this month. Not the next couple of months if he were being honest.

He shook his head, unwilling to bend on this, "No, Lila, and you know why," He said in a quiet voice, wishing she could just understand for once what he was going through.

She scoffed, "Oh Arnold baby, but that's why you have to come!" she said, tugging on his sleeve, "It's ever so time for you to move past this," she gestured to his head, "See you're not even wearing that blue cap anymore! I know they were your family and all, but you have to move on! Let me help you move on," At the last 'on' Lila's chirpy tone had devolved into a whine but Arnold, still not feeling his best, didn't catch it.

He sighed, giving Lila a look as he wondered once again if he should just break it off. He had, after all, discovered long ago how incompatible they had become, or probably even always had. _But then who else would I have?_ He thought in a moment of selfishness that was very unlike him, _I'd be all alone._

 _Gerald and Helga…you'll have Gerald…and Helga_ , his mind answered almost immediately, but that thought did not lift his spirits one bit. Gerald had a whole life to look forward to, one with Phoebe finally in it, and Helga…Helga was not going to be around forever. Sure, she was there now, but she wasn't his to selfishly keep around. One day, she would meet a guy who would give her the world like she deserved, and he would watch her go. She deserved all the happiness in the world. His heart would constrict and his world would fall apart but he would soldier on without her. He owed it to her. No. It was too selfish to think that Helga and Gerald would be around forever. They both had bright futures ahead of them, and soon they would both be off doing all the great things they were always meant to do, while his future consisted of him returning to the boarding house to be alone and broken with his own thoughts.

Unless…

He looked at Lila again and finally nodded.

He did not want to end up _alone_.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Helga looked at herself in the mirror and fluffed her hair a bit more. She was a _little_ nervous. _Just a little_ , she told herself. But as she fidgeted with her hands and feverishly re-applied her mascara and lipgloss for the nth time that night, she finally concurred that maybe it was a little more than a _little._

She had met Matt in their Advanced Writing classes, and for the first time in forever, had been a little taken by a guy other than Arnold. Matt was sweet, funny, and an amazing writer in his own right. He had beautiful jet black hair that he just left completely unstyled on the top of his head, for all that it looked artfully done, the same way Arnold's did. He had beautiful brown eyes and a wicked sense of humor that she really liked. They just clicked.

So when he finally asked her out, she had taken no time at all saying yes.

And she was excited.

And nervous.

Really nervous. Butterflies in her stomach nervous, which she had never felt for another man before.

She re-smoothed the pink baby doll dress she had decided on that night, the one with the frilly v-neck collar and mid-thigh hem she had worn over opaque black stockings and a dark pink belt around her waist, before checking on her makeup for the last time, finally deeming it acceptable. She bit her lip as she eyed her usual choker with the heart shaped pendant that night but decided against it, for the first time not willing to take a picture of her beloved to a date with someone else, and settled for a gold chain necklace with a pink ribbon charm on it. It was still a present from Arnold, but at least it didn't have his picture in it, right?

She nodded as she took one last look at her reflection, and could almost hear the gushing approval from Rhonda, Hillwood's fashion queen.

Taking her pink pumps from the small shoe closet next to the door, she opened the door to her room.

Only to almost run smack into Arnold who had a hand poised on the door as if to knock. She jumped back in fright, "Football head!"

He had begun rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, something he usually did when nervous or embarrassed, but Helga was more interested in how his eyes had checked her out from head to toe before they returned to her face, something he also usually did, though it flustered her each and every time. She allowed herself to check him out too, and raised an eyebrow when she saw that he was dressed as well. He cleared his throat, "Uh, I'm sorry, Helga, I just wanted to let you know that I was going out,"

She frowned. Hadn't he said he would stay home that day? "Where are you going?"

He took one step back and fidgeted with his hands, "Umm well, Lila wanted me to go to her friend's birthday party,"

She raised an eyebrow, "And you said yes?" her eyes narrowed as she studied his form, trying to see if she could gauge his frame of mind with her eyes. He looked…okay…at least on the surface, "Are you sure you're up for it?"

He nodded, "Y-yeah…" his eyes wandered back down to her dress, then her legs, and finally to the pink pumps she still had hooked in her fingers, "Umm, you look pretty, by the way. I like your dress,"

She smiled, "Is it because it's pink like my bow used to be?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, though I hope you liked the replacement I gave you," he nodded at the necklace and she rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I'm going to go so, uh, I'll see you later, I guess,"

She nodded, yet felt the smile leave her face as she assessed him one more time, "And if it gets too much, you remember to call me, okay?"

He smiled, though this time didn't lunge at her for a hug, which was just fine with her. She needed to be able to breathe at her date, after all, "I will, Helga, okay? Now go, enjoy your date, and I'll try to enjoy mine," he reached for her hand and gave it a small squeeze, and with one last smile, walked out of their apartment.

* * *

 **This is 'Part ONE' of a very long chapter four that I still haven't finished yet. The whole thing would have reached 9,000+ words so I finally decided to cut it down half/half. Believe it or not, these next chapters are parts of the story I thought up later, and are not part of the original outline.**

 **Hope you like it anyway! Chapter 5 is not long off now.**

 **\- ASHA**


End file.
